


Fanfiction Cover And Happy Birthday!!!

by ctbn60



Category: Metallica, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover And Happy Birthday!!!

A very HAPPY BIRTHDAY to [](http://katzb101.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://katzb101.livejournal.com/)**katzb101**  
She is a very good friend!  I started out my slasher career in the Hercules fan fiction section and was promptly drawn into RPS when a certain band called METALLICA came along.  I made quite a few friends in both of these areas! Happy Birthday dear Caroline! I hope you enjoy your day.

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/Caroline_zps6aead843.jpg.html)


End file.
